Completionist
by JharozRain
Summary: Jimmy is spending his summer tying up loose ends, and comes across an interesting situation while smashing some garden gnomes.


**So... Hi.**

** Not the best start, but I'm JharozRain and I make stories and put them on the Internet. So if you know me, then you know about my Walking Dead fic which I totally have been slacking on so oops.**

** Moving on, here's some trivia: I like 100% ing games because of the overwhelming sense of accomplishment it comes with it. I just 100% ed sleeping dogs (great game that, probably gonna make a oneshot of it as well) and now I'm onto Bully. Right now I'm about 96% complete. Just got a few errands to run and whatnot. When I was mindlessly smashing away at gnomes something funny happened and it inspired me to make this lil oneshot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jimmy Hopkins was weird. At least that's what Pinky understood from her past few encounters with him.

When he first came to Bullworth Academy he seemed like every other runt that would assimilate into the bully clique or none at all and simply remain… brand less.

Such a thought shook Pinky to the core.

As a woman who was proud of her heritage and proud that she had family that loved her and took care of her, Pinky let the brands she wore speak for herself. Not that she didn't speak, she spoke enough words a day for two people, but Aquaberry and Swallow told people that looked at her that she was important. That she had money.

That she was better than you.

And that's how Bullworth worked, as well. The highest on the food chain looked the best, and the lowest looked… less than desirable. When Jimmy walked through those gates in Bullworth, he was immediately judged. His ratty leather jacket and black beanie that covered what looked like a scarred, shaved head was… unflattering. He was forgettable.

But then he started to make a name for himself. He did decently in his classes, pulled large scale pranks, beat up Russell, Bear-Mode Russell, in a one-on-one fistfight in the hole, hell he even saved Mr. Galloway's sad career as an English teacher. He even knew how to treat a lady right, according to the ever-so-chatty Christy, whom he held a brief relationship with.

And thus, her interest was piqued.

He walked around school with a bit of swagger to his step, wore the standard vest and slacks combo with his shirt collar flared out. He honestly didn't look bad, but the black skully that was perpetually atop his head looked ridiculous. Still, her interest was piqued and Pinky never pulled up from her interest. If she wanted something, she'd take it, no matter how much it cost.

She saw that oddball walking down the street in town, nearby the cinema, and struck. She made some underhanded excuse that her date left her and she's always wanted to see this movie and there was a line and blah blah blah. Jimmy, being the strange adolescent he was, took her hand and bullrushed past everyone in line and got her her tickets. A strange but effective tactic that certainly made Pinky even more interested in the boy.

They made out the whole movie.

Following their "date", the two certainly spent more time with each other than before. Went to the carnival, swam together on the beachside, and rode bikes around the vale.

Like all high school relationships, it ended as it began, just as random. The two still spoke to each other, well more like Pinky spoke and Jimmy listened, and you could say that the two could be… friends.

Jimmy went on to reign as King of the School for a while and then he went on to fall in the eyes of his peers. After proving that the townies were at fault for his fall to grace and stopping the coup of the school that Gary, the deranged sociopath with an obscene hatred for Jimmy, Jimmy had proven, once again, that he was very… VERY interesting to Pinky.

* * *

Summer has now washed over Old Bullworth Vale and with classes over, nobody saw much of anybody outside their respective cliques with the Jocks staying close to the fields and courts, the Nerds sticking around the library and observatory and the comic book store, the Greasers skulked about in New Coventry with their tools and leather, the Bullies walked the streets of Bullworth Town in search of fresh meat to push around, and the Preps strutted about in their gilded homes in Old Bullworth Vale. And Jimmy?

"Why the hell am I even here?"

Jimmy was hunting.

Jimmy Hopkins (or Hopking as he called himself for his brief tenure as king), loved the feeling of helping people, as strange as it sounds. He prided himself in a job well done and doing everything he possibly could for a person in need. This coming from one of the most violent, bruising, and bullish individual in the whole area; he gets a kick out of doing volunteer work for the freaks of this damn city and he cannot for the life of him explain why. There's just this feeling that he gets whenever he fully completes an objective he sets out for himself, be it winning every bike race, or finding enough rubber bands to make a vicious rubber band ball that was the size of his head, he can't explain it, but it feels so good.

This time was no different.

A midget, excuses, vertically challenged individual, pulled Jimmy aside and tasked him with something of grave importance.

Destroying the blight of garden gnomes that invaded the lawns of the rich in the Vale. "They are a representation of the plight that we the people of vertically challenged states are so desperately trying to avoid," she told him. "Strike with great vengeance for the time of reform is now!"

Yeah, whatever, lady, make sure my achievement is ready.

I mean, Jimmy felt possessed in his mad hunt for these garden gnomes, each one he smashed, he felt some eerie sense of accomplishment in it. This one he found on a whim when he went to go photograph the Bullworth Cemetery; he found the little bugger hiding right around the mausoleum. Steeling himself, he readied his heel and crushed the poor thing into oblivion.

"Jesus H. Christ these things must be multiplying." Jimmy muttered to himself. He knew he must've destroyed nearly every one of those bastards in the Vale.

Actually there was only one he had left. Right next to the gazebo in the middle of the park.

Clambering out of the skeletons of the past, Jimmy hopped on his red BMX bike and sped off to the park.

* * *

Pinky sighed.

The monotony of the summer was really starting to get to her. Derby, Thad, Bif… all the Preps were simply boring for long stretches of time. They had the same conversations, they did the same things, and they never surprised her.

Jimmy… Jimmy changed that.

As aloof as she makes herself out to be, Pinky actually cared. When Jimmy and her broke up, she actually hurt. Not a "I thought you loved me!" kind of a hurt. Just a… something that you can't replace kind of hurt. It was like she grew out of Jimmy. Jimmy was a representation of the younger years she so desperately wanted back. Ever since Jimmy and her split, the family had been very aggressive into making Pinky the primary heiress of the family company and fortune. Engagement proposals went back and forth, trying to strategize what move will produce the most money, power, and influence.

It annoys her. It scratches against her skin. All this talking, about when she WILL have power, not that she DOES have power. Talking about "probably"s and "maybe"s makes her more upset than she'd rather say. Meanwhile her boring acquaintances have collected each other and deposited themselves in the park to probably talk about one another's heritage, or how much money they are making, or why everybody else should bow down before them.

She puts her hands on the rails of the gazebo and sighed again. If only there were something to break up the monotony...

As that the thought crossed her mind, in races the one and only Jimmy Hopkins, beanie and all, coming in at mach speed before jumping off his bike and letting it zoom off into the distance. Without even a proper greeting, no "hello", no nod of the head, not even a wave, Jimmy marched towards the gazebo with his target in sight.

Pinky thought her prayers were answered. Even if they never talked liked they did when they were dating, she was sure Jimmy would swoop in and make things interesting like he used to do.

He kept marching right towards her and her breath was quickly leaving her. It seemed so surreal. Like her prayers were answered. He stopped right in front of her, his eyes forward… which was off. She was up on the deck of the gazebo, at least two heads above him at this point. Then she saw him rear his leg back and destroy a garden gnome she had no idea was right in front of her.

Then as soon as he showed up, he was gone. Scooping up his bike he started to pedal away. And Pinky felt her face fall. She watched him ride away and was about to turn around when she saw he looked at her over his shoulder. Pinky put her mask of aloofness on and quirked an eyebrow at him. He smirked in return.

How interesting...

* * *

After the little run-in at the park Jimmy chuckled to himself. He still had two gnomes to go that were over in Blue Skies. These guys were spreading!

He decided to reconvene back in lighthouse that he won off the Preps. He'd sometimes host a wild party there, but with things settling down, his social interactions were at a standstill.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Curious, Jimmy unlocked it to reveal Pinky dressed up in her designer jeans and tube top combo. Jimmy quirked his own eyebrow at her, himself.

Pinky smirked right back at him. "Busy?" she asked, with a voice that held just a small bit of a seductive undertone.

Jimmy took a step out of her way. "Not anymore."he responded, voice raspy from underuse.

She walked to the bar in the corner, hips swaying. Jimmy closed the door.

Pinky walked out the next day with a slight hitch in her sway.


End file.
